I Love You
by Source Course
Summary: Len X Kuro ( 96Neko ) LEMON A small problem occurs so Kuro uses the Kagamine shower, only her and Len are at home. Small events happen which lead to a delightful day. ( May be hardcore. )


**Here is another LenX96Neko Lemon~~~ I truly ship these two. It's cute! This story is based on of a Roleplay I did with an online friend. So this took about a week to complete into a fitting story. Enjoy! **

"Ew ew ew! It touched me!"

A sobby voice yelled out in fear. Kuro was laying on the floor, soaked with filthy water. While she was walking, the pipe along the rooftop suddenly spat out water. By bad luck, she was right under it, trying to find a key chain she had thrown.

Len was in the kitchen getting a small snack. He heard a loud splash followed by a scream. Worriedly, he ran to the front of the house and looked to see a soaked cat. "Kuro... What are you...?"

"L-le-Len..." Kuro's cheeks were wet with both filthy water and salty tears. Her face became the most hideous crying face, and she knew it. Len looked fairly disgusted. "Seriously... Get over here, you are taking a shower." He opened the door wide enough for her. Within the speed of light. Kuro ran right into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Len slightly stuck in time.

Filthy wet clothes was immediately thrown the ground until bare skin was fully exposed. The water started to shot out the shower head, Kuro didn't care if it was freezing cold, all she wanted was to wash away this disgusting, filthy, outdoor water.

Len sighed with a small chuckle. He went to his room and pulled out a yellow towel, a red t-shirt, and some loose soft pants he hardly wore. This will have to do for now... But he still needed under clothes for her. 'Where am I supposed to get the under garments...' He turned a bright shade of red thinking about the idea. 'I hope she doesn't mind not having them...' He went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

Kuro was furiously scrubbing her hands into her hair, a big mountain of soap was forming in her hair. She washed her body furiously as well, making sure there was no existent of the filthy water. "What is it?"

"I have a towel and some clean clothing..." Len replied and left it in front of the door. "I'll set it down here." He said and walked back into the kitchen. He went to get some bananas to eat and calm down.

The water that was once shooting, started to fall into small drips to a stop. 96neko stepped out the shower. She walked over to the door and quickly took the items that were out front. She dried herself up with the yellow towel and slight snuggled it. 'This must be Len-kun's towel~... Wait I can't be perverted now!' She snapped out of her thought and quickly got dressed into the clothing he brought.

Minutes after, 96Neko stepped out the door. The clothing seemed to have actually fit perfectly on her, just some loose parts. She skipped into the kitchen and spotted Len. She ran up to him and clinged on him with a hug. "Thank you Len-kun! That water just hated me! It just fell out of no where, and I lost this keychain, now I don't even care about it! I can always get a new one. That one was just cursed! And it was also-" she had been stopped by a bit of banana shoved in her mouth.

"I get it, just ask me before you do anything stupid!" He turned around and walked towards his room, but that cat followed him like a duckling. He grabbed the went clothing that was laying on the bathroom floor and went to the washing machines to clean them. After setting them right, He laid down on to his bed, only to have Kuro lay next to him. "...are you going home any time soon?"

"Nope! You really suspect me to go outside to were that filthy water might fall again? I might still be cursed! What if I get ran over next!?"

'I wouldn't mind...' Len thought to himself. "Alright I get it! DONT do anything stupid." He repeated the word don't so if would stick into her thick skull. "Hai~" she agreed. She still didn't budge from Len's bed.

Len slowly started to move back, trying to push her off. Slowly, the spot Kuro was on started to shorten bit by bit until she clanged on to the sheets for dear life. "Len! I'm falling!" She exclaimed as she grabbed on to Len's arm. Soon, she fell to the ground along with Len falling right on top of her. "Ugh Len!" Falling off the bed with something on top of her was a big impact for her stomach, luckily nothing came out.

"Why did you drag me with you!" He turned around to only be on top of Kuro. He could smell a wisp of bananas. "Wait a sec..." Curiously, he sniffed her hair and her arm. "Did you... Did you use my shampoo and body wash?" He asked, knowing that smell.

"Hm... I don't know. Did I?" She singed happily with a smile. "You like it right?"

She hugged Len almost to death. Len was to attached to the banana smell and only kept sniffing.

A blush crept on Len's face. He did have a 'small' crush for 96Neko... Maybe huge. He never wanted to admit it so he would always make himself believe she was annoying and bothersome, but he couldn't help to just deal with her. He always wanted her to be there to bother him in some way. The smell of the banana only added up all his love. He could think that was his banana, 96Neko is his. He sat up but Kuro had her arms tightly wrapped around him. She was sitting on his lap while hugging him. 'I can't believe he's not stopping me! This is like heaven!' She was so excited to be able to hug him this long, it was a world record!

Subconsciously, Len wrapped his arms around Kuro, sniffing her neck. He enjoyed the smell of bananas. Kuro could feel her heart beating like it's about to explode with happiness.

Len couldn't help but put a light peck on her neck, after a few seconds, he licked her neck which sent shivers down her back. "Heh, L-Len?" She said in a questioned way. No response was given to her. Only more kisses and licks.

He lifted his head to Kuro's lips. He put a small kiss on it, he moved back, moved in to peck her lips, and did it over and over. Kuro didn't find pecking kisses fair so she went in for a true kiss. Len accepted and started to passionately kiss her. He brushed his tongue along her lips for entrance. Hesitantly, she gradually opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in. Len moved around his tongue and tried to let it explore every bit of her mouth, the taste of banana could be tasted in the kiss, which only made Len want to kiss more.

Kuro started to burn a bright red color. "L-Len..." Her eyes closed shut, feeling so embarrassed yet happy.

Len looked at her face. He felt a blush appear on his face as he looked at her expression. He carried her and set her down on to the bed. Len made sure she looked comfortable on the bed before he kneeled on top of her. His hand right next to the sides of her head and his knees right by the sides of her waist. He looked down at her with his clear blue sky eyes. They eyed her almost hungrily which made Kuro look away and very slightly smile in a blush. Len smiled as well and went down to her lips for further passionate kisses.

He decided to take it to the next step and moved his lips down to her collar-bone. A trail of kisses was left along the way. He let his hand slip under the red T-shirt on Kuro's bare stomach. It felt so silky smooth against his hand. Len grabbed the bottom edge of the shirt and started to pull it up.

He pulled it over Kuro's head, right behind her head, but did not remove it completely. The shirt almost acted like a rope to keep her arms up. "L-Len-kun... Th-this is a little too..." She was bright red, even redder than her eyes, it made her even beautiful.

Len couldn't just stop there, he made progress, it was impossible to stop. He fondled with the small hills on her chest. He couldn't decide if they were smaller or bigger than Rin's, but he didn't care at all.

Without further thoughts, he had the tip of her breast in his mouth and the other between his fingers. Kuro's breathe started to become heavy, she started to breathe like she was jogging for a long time. "Uh... L-Len..." She said with a small little moan.

Len switched back and forth until they both had an equal amount of enjoyment. "You do taste and smell like a banana you know." He said as he messages and caressed her breast and went up for another kiss. While passionately kissing her again, his hand went to her hip bone. He started to message it, making Kuro slightly squirm around. He inserted a finger along the band of the pants she wore and pulled them down slowly. Kuro nervously closed her legs together, feeling highly nervous.

Len let out a small chuckle, knowing what she did. He stopped the kiss and went to her stomach. He licked around her belly button and kissed her stomach. Kuro couldn't help but let out a small moan every once and awhile.

"Are you afraid?" Len asked, not wanting to scare Kuro. Kuro shook her head. "N-no... I'm not..." Len smiled in relief. "Then, are you enjoying this?" He wanted to have fun with her, even while speaking. He messaged her hip bone again, waiting for a response. "Y-yeah... I am..." She forced to say, feeling a heavy swarm of red go to her face.

Len chuckled and carefully separated her legs. He sucked on one of his fingers until it had been covered with saliva. He laid an index on the lips of her spot. "Hm, I didn't have to wet my fingers did I?" He teasingly said, only making Kuro turn bright red. She was highly aroused, there was no way to hide it. A big moan escaped her lips while Len rubbed her clit. Waves of pleasure went through her as he played around with it.

He pinched and rubbed the clit between his fingers while licking her breast. Every time, Kuro let out moans of different volumes and both slowly began to build up sweat. He couldn't help but have a taste of her. Moving down, he moved away his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Kuro let out a loud moan as she felt something smooth and wet lick her. She twitched and arched her back while Len licked her. "Ah, L-Len-kun~" she slightly singed in enjoyment.

A few minutes later, Len moved back and licked his lips. "Tasty like a banana." He said and licked his finger. He went back to rubbing her clit, but soon moving his finger inside her. 96Neko arched her back high with tears in her eyes. "Nng!..." Waves of pleasure started to build up as Len kept going. Soon, the G-spot was hit and Len knew. Kuro's breathing starting to turn into panting. She tried to catch her breath between her moans. Her arms were still wrapped around with the red T-shirt. Subconsciously, she moved her arms over Len's Neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Len passionately and deeply kissed her while he continued rubbing the G-spot. Kuro kept moaning more and louder, she tried to speak I between. "L-Len! I-I have to p-pee...! Nnnhg. Wa-wait!..." Len didn't listen, he only kept trying to kiss her while he continues. Fluid started to poured out followed by a load moan, which Len tried to silence with a rough kiss. Kuro hugged Len tightly, nearly stabbing her nails into his shoulders.

Kuro panted heavily and sweated as she rested her head on Len's chest. Len took out his fingers and licked it once. "Enjoyable?" He chuckled as he inserted two fingers into Kuro's mouth to have her own taste. She sucked on both fingers. Len blushed at the cute sight of her face. Small tears stuck in her eyes, which he wiped away.

"Let me..." A small voice talked, not continuing its sentence. Kuro pushed Len on his back so she would be the one in control. She wanted to copy Len, so she grabbed the bottom rim of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Kuro dazed off at the sight of his masculine frame. She blushed went down to plant a few kisses along his chest and stomach.

Len started to turn red, he began to burn up, his breathing was uneven, and he was getting too excited. Not wanting to end, he allowed Kuro to do as she wishes.

Kuro pulled down his pants while she kissed his stomach. She slightly giggled at the sight of his banana boxers. "Len-kun really likes bananas..." Len heavily blushed at her words, it was obvious he did from the beginning, but the voice she had said it made him blush.

She used her hands to pull down the boxers he hand on, letting his companion bulge out. With out hesitation, she wrapped her hand around and licked the tip, she licked the sides and started to rub it with her hand. Len sat up, blushing heavily and unevenly breathing. "B-Baka... It's embarrassing if you watch..." She said, turning red herself, but she still had continued, slightly enjoying he was watching. She began using her mouth while she licked it around. A Minute later, she had begun going slightly faster, Len already reaching climax. He had his head fall back, using his arms to support him. He panted as climax had reach. "Ng... Gah...!" A white fluid had finally came out into Kuro's mouth. She moved back and held it in her mouth for a while. She swallowed the substance and lightly panted.

"D-did you..." Len tried to ask but Kuro seemed to have already know his question, she nodded in response. "I think... We both taste good." She said with a small kiss on his lips.

Kuro forced him back down. "I want it to be inside me..." She asked burning a red color. Len blushed brightly as well and nodded. Kuro decided to noble in control again and littered her self up. She was right above his companion and slowly inserted it. She twitched and slightly flinched. "Does... It hurt?..." Len asked sounding abit worried, but feeling pleasure. Kuro softly nodded until it was completely in.

Kuro panted as she moved her self up. "Ah..." She moaned each time she moved up and back down. Len panted and moaned along with her. Her eyes closed as she moved up and down, slowly speeding up impatiently. Len had his hands on her hips as followed her movement of her hips. Both began to sweat heavily.

After a few moments, Len quickly moved places, so Kuro could rest on her back while he did the rest. His companion moved inside her faster. Len passionately kissed her, and her arms wrapped around him once again. Len sniffed her, only it wasn't the smell of bananas, it was her scent. Her scent was even better than bananas.

"I want to see... Your face... When you let go..." He requested between panting.

Kuro blushed heavily and nodded. She stopped wrapping her warms around him and layer down against the covers. Both moans mixed together as both reached the limit. She clenched tightly on to the covers, her eyes shut closed, and her legs tightly wrapped around Len. "Ng, ah! Len-kun!"

"K-Kuro..." Len let go once both their limits were reached, he exited her and white fluid shot out on to her stomach. He made sure to have looked at her face in pleasure. Len kissed her one last time before he rested right beside her.

Nearly ten minutes have passed until both felt back to normal. Len put back on his boxers and Kuro put back on her pants but refused to wear the shirt. They both faced eachother on their sides while they used the covers for Kuro to cover chest and Len

"Maybe I should just shower here or buy banana scented items~." She singed while she snuggled Len's chest.

"Oi, don't take advantage." He blushed and pouted.

"Hmmm... Does this mean you're not a shota then?" She teasingly asked.

"Quiet, your having too much fun now!"

"Heheh Gomen Gomen~"

Kuro took a deep breath and snuggled her head against the covers like a sleepy kitten. "I'm tired. Can I sleep here for the night...?" She asked just to make sure. Len nodded. "It's fine." His head rested on his hand as his elbow supported the weight while his other hand rested on her waist. She closed her eyes, not minding his stare as she drifted off to sleep. Len thought back about all those memories with her in the past. He always shoved her away, but she never was truly hurt permanently, now the only words he thought of were

"I Love You."


End file.
